


I'll Make A Man Out Of You

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt : I’ll Make a Man out of You - my character decides to try and shape up yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Stiles doesn’t want to be a werewolf per se.

He quite likes being all human and squishy and not bound to the Moon.

But sometimes, he still wishes that he could keep up with the pack when they are running–from or after a new villain.

After a while, tired to feel like he’s going to puke his own lungs, he decides to do something about it, and Stiles Stilinski, sloth supreme, starts training.

He has to admit that he’s not making any progress, though, and he turns to Derek because clearly, the dude knows how to shape up.

I mean  _damn._

Derek is a surprisignly good coach, knowing when to push and tease and when to slow down to let Stiles, well, live.

But Stiles’ temper is always right under the surface, and during one particularly exhausting exercise, he grabs Derek’s shirt and leans his head against his collarbone, not knowing himself if he wants to yell or cry.

Derek’s arms close around him, pulling him closer into a comforting hug, and Stiles lets himself go into the embrace.

“You’re stronger than you think, Stiles,” Derek says, the tip of his nose brushing Stiles’ temple. “But you think too much.”

“I’ll show you too much,” Stiles growls, looking up and using his lips to pour all of his frustration into Derek.

At some point during that kiss, he does realize that Derek is smiling into it.

((Afterwards, Derek has a particularly effective incentive on Stiles–particularly for[ sit-ups](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8hkzzWIg11r0gjyqo1_500.gif)))


End file.
